Angel's Nightmare's
by Dragonslave151
Summary: A new girl comes to school and makes a certain impression on Seto Kaiba. Please R&R! Chapter 5 is up! Dedicated to yami yugi chan returns and Earth Star! If it seems a bit iffy, it means that I was up all night working on it.
1. "First Impressions"

  
  


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine(even though I wish I did!!). Rena Marshal is though, and so is all the humour and the mushy stuff that is in this fic. This is my first fic, so go easy on me about reviewing this story. Well... here goes.  
  


Angel's Nightmare's  
  


Ahem....Chapter One 

"First Impressions"  
  


"HEY! WATCH OUT!'

(*car horn*)

"Wha-? Aaaah!"

"LOOK OUT!'  
  


A girl sprang up from her short slumber. Sweat covered her face as she slowly swung her legs on one side of the bed. 

"It was...only a dream...."she muttered as she lifted herself off her bed and headed towards the washroom. "...and yet...another nightmare...."  
  


*FLASH BACK*

The beginning of a new school year....  
  


"Hey Yuge! Pass it here!"

"Y'know Joey, I'm not very good at Basketball."

"You're doin' great. Now take the shot!"

"HEY! Watch it Yugi! You almost hit me this time!"

"Oops! Uh, sorry Tristan..."  
  


It was a brand new school year at Domino High. Everyone was dragging themselves out of bed to endure torturing teachers, and tons of homework. One nervous student in particular was Rena Marshal. Her blond hair was pulled back in a long braid behind her back as her school uniform was clean and tidy. She tightened her grip on her school bag as she walked through the front doors. She stood in a long corridor as students were cramming themselves into different classrooms to prepare for the early morning. How she dreaded to live if she ever become lost in the rather large school.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need any directions?"a small voice called from behind her. 

Rena quickly turned to see a short, little teenager, with spiky red and black hair and an upside-down pyramid hanging around his neck. He had a few teenagers hanging around him, supposedly his friends.

"Uh, sure."she said shyly. "Umm, do you know which way to the Principal's office?"

"Oh! Yea sure!" another guy said with blond hair also said spoke up. "Just go down this hallway, and it's the last door on the left."

"Umm, thanks."she said.

"You new here?"the short one asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Rena Marshal."

"Nice to meet you Rena. I'm Yugi Muto, this is Joey Wheeler..."

"Nice to meet you too."

"...Tea Gardner..."

"Me too."

"...Tristan Taylor..."

"Pleasure."

"... And last but not least........Bakura."

"Hello Rena."

"Hi Bakery. Uh, don't you have a last name?"

"My last name is Bakura, but my first name is Ryou." Bakery explained. "But, everyone just calls me Bakura."

"Oh."

"Well," Tea started. "I'll guess we'll see you around."

"Bye Rena." Tristan chimed in.

"Yeah, bye guys." The group of friends had split up and went into different directions.

Rena slowly walked through the hallway almost walking passed the office. She received her timetable and a map of the entire school (she needed that). She directed herself and finally made it to her home room class. She nervously knocked as the door opened.

"Miss Marshal, I presume?" A tall man stood in front of her spoke.

"Uh, yes I am." she said shyly.

"Welcome Rena. Please come in."

Rena shyly walked inside as a large crowd of sitting students were looking at her. She noticed some of the students she had met earlier in the hall, Yugi and Joey.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you a new student here at domino High." the teacher explained."Please welcome, Miss Rena Marshal to our home room class."

Joey and Yugi waved at her. 

"Take a seat anywhere Rena." the teacher said.

Rena walked up near Yugi and sat beside him. Joey sat behind her.

"Hello again" Yugi said.

"Hi. Can you help me get to my classes in one piece?" Rena asked. "Please?"

"Sure. Let me see your timetable."

Rena looked inside her bag and took out a piece of paper with all of her subjects and room numbers. Before she could give the paper to Yugi, Joey snatched it away from her.

"Hey!" Joey said. "You have Biology class with me. I hope you're good at it."

"Joey!" Yugi growled. "That's not very polite."

"What?! I was just sneakin' a peak."

"It's okay Yugi." Rena said. "It's fine with me."

"So.....you're still being a bad little dog. Aren't you Joey?" a voice said nearby.

Suddenly, an angered Joey turned towards the person who said the remark. Yugi heavily sighed as Rena didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"Seto...Kaiba....!" Joey muttered under his breath, fists clinched. "What do you want now you jerk?!"

"Why don't you whimper all the way to your puppy pen Joey, where you belong." Kaiba smirked. "You're not mature enough to even be in school."

"That's enough Kaiba!" Yugi sprang up. "Why don't you just mind your own business."

Kaiba quickly grabbed Rena's timetable from Joey's hand and started to read the subjects. "Hmm....looks like you're in the Advanced Math with me this year Joey." said Kaiba. "But, didn't you almost flunk math last year?"

Joey was fuming. "It's.....not.....my....timetable."

"I figured." Kaiba scoffed. He glanced at the name on the top of the page. "Who is Rena Marshal?"

"That would me be." Rena muttered, rising from her chair. She was a few inches shorter than Seto. "And would you please give me my schedule back?!"

"And why should I?"

"If you don't....you're gonna pay for it dearly."

"Uh...Rena, I don't think this is a good idea picking a fight on your first day." Yugi said beside her.

"It's alright Yugi." She reassured him. "It's just fine."

"Well little one. What are you gonna do if I don't ?"

In a blink of an eye, Rena swiftly snatched her schedule from him, also leaving a special present for him in a little while. She sat back sown as Seto was stills standing frozen.

"What the...." Joey said, "What did you do to him?" Both Yugi and Joey were surprised. A few short seconds later, Kaiba collapsed in a heap. He clutched his stomach as he grunted in pain. The rest of the class formed a circle around Rena, Kaiba, Yugi and Joey.

"She...punched him." Yugi thought to himself. He glanced over at Rena and noticed her put the paper inside her bag.

"How..... did you.....?" Kaiba moaned. 

"Man, that was cool!" Rena heard one student say.

The teacher pushed through the crowd. He stood and stared in surprise at the crumpled heap that was Seto Kaiba. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh nothin' Teach" Joey said, still a little shocked. "Rena here is just makin' first impressions."  
  


*END FLASHBACK*  
  


End of Chapter One  
  


Author's Note: So... how did you like my fic? PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BAD REVIEWS!!!

Ahem...Thank You...


	2. "One Bite Too Many..."

  
  


Disclaimer: Well...(*sigh*), I...don't... own...yugioh.... THERE!!! HAPPY?! (*sobs, sniff, wipes tear away). I can't stop writing so...one with the ficcie!!

  
  


Chapter Two

"One Bite Too Many..."

  
  


"'Morning honey." Rena's mother called up to her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um....anything is okay."Rena said ready to take a shower. 

Rena's mom was about to leave when she then remembered something important. She then called up again. "Don't forget to help me make cookies for the bake sale today."

A memory flashed into Rena's mind when her mother said the words. 'Cookies...,'she thought to herself. 'That day was when I took one bite too many....'

  
  


*FLASHBACK*

  
  


After the scolding of the home room teacher, and the introduction of the morning teachers and students, Rena finally reached lunchtime. She sat alone outside, sitting on a picnic table, eating the big lunch her mother made for her. Yugi and everyone else was hiding in an empty classroom(more like spying), staring down at Rena.

"That's Rena," Joey said.

"Yeah. So? We met her this morning."Tea said. "What's your problem?"

"Didn't you here? She's the one who punched Kaiba!" Tristan yelled.

"What? I didn't hear that?"Bakura issued."When did this happen?"

"This morning." Yugi said."In home room"

"How can that possibly happen, Yugi?" Tea protested."There's no way she can take Kaiba on by herself."

"Well Tea, I saw it with my own eyes."Joey said. "She was pretty quick at butt kickin'"

"Hey. Maybe we should go down and say 'hi' to her."Bakura said. "She may beat up Seto Kaiba, but we probably won't make her mad that easily."

"Sure."they all agreed.

"And if she does kick all our butts, I'm kickin' yours!!"

All:"JOEY!!"

Rena was still sitting alone on her little picnic table. Anyone who took a glance at her, they'd walk away very quickly.

'I guess the word spread pretty fast about this morning.'she thought as she took a bite of her sandwich. 'It was just a reflex. I really didn't want to hit him really hard...." She was also thinking of what Joey had said after the incident.

"Listen Rena, maybe it's a good idea if you just stay away from Kaiba from now on."Joey said to her.

"Why He came here first."

"Well, just stay out of his way."

"You always seem to want a piece of him."

"Well that's different."

"How is that different?"

"JUST...look. Kaiba can put a lawsuit on you faster that you can say 'chopped cuie'

"Well, if he comes up to me, don't be surprised with the outcome...."

  
  


Over her shoulder, she felt someone really close to her. A hand clasped over her shoulder to swing her around. She turned very quickly and almost gave the person a punch in the face. She recognized the persons face from earlier.

"Oh, hi Seto." she said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't 'hi Seto' me you little brat!" he said angry. "You almost broke my ribs!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, really. I just wanted my schedule back "she said. "Are you gonna run away like every one else?"

"Well, you didn't need to jab me in the gut." Seto said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm uh, sorry for taking it from you. Next time I'll wear guards to protect me."

Rena giggled at the little joke, which made her smile. She looked inside her lunch bag and brought out a box of cookies."Would you like some? My mom packed enough food for me to have a huge picnic."

"Uh, sure. I guess."he said, sitting next to her on the picnic table. She gave him a small chocolate chip cookie. "Thanks" No one noticed the small grin on his face.

  
  


While Rena and Seto were eating lunch and striking up a conversation together, Yugi and the rest of the group were on their way to see Rena. 

'I hope she hasn't left yet...' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I don't know...' Yami said within his Soul Room.

"I was thinkin' Yugi, I wonder if Rena would like to see Pharaoh Boy ." Tristan said.

"If Tristan calls me 'Pharaoh Boy' one more time....." Yami stated.

"I don't know Tristan, they might even become best friends." Yugi mumbled.

"I think they have the same attitude, don't you think?" Joey chuckled.

"Joey...!" Yami growled. Yugi laughed.

Tea looked out of one of the nearby windows in the hallway. She gasped in surprised. "Look guys, it is her! With Kaiba!"

They all gasped as they growled around the window Tea was looking out of. 

"What the heck?!" Joey cried out.

"Well Joey. It seems that Seto has a new friend then a new enemy." Bakura pointed out. "Maybe more than just a 'friend.'"

"What are you talking about?" Joey said confused.

"Don't you get it you big dummy?!" Tea said. "What Bakura means is that Kaiba might be in love!"

"Aww.....isn't that.....pathetic." Joey shrugged.

"Uh, what I meant is that Rena has a giant box of cookies with them....." Bakura explained. 

The group collapsed in a heap of frustration and sighs, except Bakura. "........And they look delicious too. I wonder who made them?"

  
  


*END FLASHBACK*

  
  


End of Chapter 2

  
  


Author's note: Well #2's done. What next?

Seto: What are you gonna do?

D151: I don't know...

Yami: What about me? I want a bigger part!

D151: Don't worry I'm workin' on it!

Mokuba: Am I in this story too?

D151: Don't you worry, you'll come later.

Mokuba: ^_^

  
  



	3. "The Litte Ducky Day...Part One"

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! But I wish I did. Please R&R!!  
  
Well, this is chapter 3. I hope everyone will enjoy it as well as I have written it.  
  
This chapter is deicated to:  
  
YYC(Yami Yugi Chan, because of the rubber duckies involved), and ES(Earth Star, because she's the one who gave me the idea for these chapters), and TO ALL WHO GIVE GREAT REVIEWS!! thanks  
  
Seto: Wh-What?! YYC?!  
  
D151: Yeah. What's your problem about it?  
  
Seto: You should know by now Dragonslave151! (runs out the door. Dragonslave151 hears tires screeching out side.  
  
D151: anyway, on with the chapter everyone wanted me to write.  
  
Yami: Hold it! Am I in ths part?  
  
(*D151 flips through pages.*): Yep you're in it.  
  
Mokuba: Am I in this too?  
  
D151: Yes you're in it. How can I forget about you?  
  
Mokuba: What about rubber duckies?  
  
D151: These two chapters are to YYC. What do you think?  
  
Mokuba: ^_^  
  
Please note: Please read some of YYC's stories, they are extremely funny! You can find her in my favorite authors list along with Earth Star and others.  
  
Mokuba: YYC rocks!!  
  
D151: May I start ny fic now?  
  
Mokuba: YES!! YES!!  
  
AhemWell, now I'll start this chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Little Ducky Daypart one  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ Wait part one?  
  
D151: Yea. I only have so much time to do each chapter.  
  
Mokuba: So I'm not in this part?  
  
D151:   
  
Mokuba: (*whines*) I WANNA BE IN IT!!!  
  
D151: It's okay. You're time will come in part 2. (gives a bottle of syrup to mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: (*sniffs*)   
  
D151: Now it starts.  
  
Rena got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white, fluffy towel. She opened the door to let all the steam out the door, as the cool air on the opposite side touched her body. Her wet hair dripped on the floor as she went to get another towel from a cabinet. She pulled out a towel with different sized rubber duckies all over it. A tear fell fron her cheek as she lightly hugged the little towel.  
  
this towel she sobbed softly, letting more tears flood her eyes, dropping off her cheeks.one of my favorite days that yearthe little ducky day  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It's been two months since Rena had her first encounter with Seto Kaiba. Surprisingly, they were becoming the best of friends. Rena was also becoming friends with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Bakura. We find the little group(excluding Seto and Rena) at the Turtle Games Shop, in Yugi's living room. Saturday.....  
  
I can't believe it's been two months and Yami will not come out of his soul room. Tea complained. Is something wrong with him, Yugi?  
  
No, he's fine. Yugi said.  
  
Then, why won't he come out? Bakura asked.  
  
He's thinking that Rena will dislike him for some reason. Yugi explained.  
  
What's not to like? Joey asked.  
  
Well, he's wondering what she'll say if he said that he was a 5015 year old Pharaoh from ancient Egypt. Yugi said.  
  
Geez. He should get a grip. Tristan said. Shy little Pharaoh Boy  
  
Quit calling me Pharaoh Boy!' Yami yelled from his soul room.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Joey got up and looked out the window. Well, speak of the devil he muttered.  
  
What? Who is it? Bakura asked.  
  
Oh no one. Only Rena.  
  
Oh crap!!' Yami said surprised.  
  
Yugi got up, walked down stairs and opened the door. Oh hi Rena. he said. Won't you come in?  
  
Thanks Yugi. I just got out of Martial Arts and I just wanted to stop by Rena said wiping sweat off her forehead with a towel she had. She walked in, looking at the different posters on the walls. Wow! This is a cool place! They both were walking up towards the living room.  
  
Have you ever heard of Duel Monsters? Yugi asked.  
  
Just a little. But I never played a game in my life.  
  
Maybe you should try sometime.  
  
Yami was a little edgy. Yugi and Rena were heading towards the entrance when Yami spoke up. Uh, Yugi, can I have a word with you?'  
  
Yugi looked at Rena. Rena, the rest of us are in here if you wanna talk. he said. I'll be right back.  
  
  
  
Yugi edged himself out of the hallway, and into the kitchen. Yami finally came out of his soul room.  
  
What's wrong? Yugi asked. Do you want to meet Rena now?  
  
Yami sighed. Yes, I am.  
  
Fine. You stay right here and I'll bring you in after awhile.  
  
Yugi left the kitchen, and came back into the living room. Rena was no where to be seen.  
  
Where'd Rena go? he asked.  
  
She just stepped into the bathroom. Tea said.   
  
Uh oh!' Yugi thought to himself. 'I hope Rena doesn't notice Yami on the way.'  
  
Rena searched everywhere for the bathroom, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She had a bad sense of direction sometimes. She stopped at the kitchen door.  
  
Where is that bathroom. she asked herself.  
  
Do you need any help? a deep voice asked behind her.  
  
She turned to find Yugi standing in front of her. But there was something different about him. He was taller, a little bit thinner and his voiceit was a lot different than it usually was. (It was Yami if you must know)  
  
Yeah. Can you direct me to the bathroom? she asked him.  
  
Second door on the right. Yugi (Yami) said.  
  
Thanks Yugi. Rena said, giving Yugi (Yami) a small peck on the cheek. Yami blushed. You're a very nice guy to hang around with.  
  
Uh, anytime Rena. Yami said, still blushing.  
  
Rena bounded down the hall towards the bathroom. After a few minutes of straightening her hair and putting on some lip gloss, she exited the bathroom and directed herself to the living room. She found Yugi (the real one), and the others sitting around, eating some snacks.  
  
Thanks again Yugi for helping me. she said.  
  
Yugi looked puzzled. What are you talking about? he asked.  
  
Rena stood there confused. Huh? But you she started as footsteps sounded behind her. She turned to see a guy that looked exactly like Yugi, just a bit taller. The guy spoke.  
  
Hey guys, I got bored in the kitchen soYami started as he glanced over to Rena. '.oh crap!!'  
  
Rena was stunned with shock and surprise. There areTWO YUGI'S?! Rena started to feel dizzy and almost fell to the floor, but Yami caught her in his arms.  
  
Well Yami. Joey chuckled. It seems that a girl actually fell' for you.  
  
Cut it out Joey! Yugi ordered. Tristan, can you help Yami bring Rena to the guest bedroom?  
  
My pleasure. Tristan drooled. I'd love to take her into bed.  
  
Tea screamed. THAT'S PERVERTED!! Tea slapped Tristan so hard in the back of his that he fell forward and landed on his rear.  
  
he groaned.  
  
After a few hours, Rena came to. She found herself lying on a fluffy bed. She also found Tea sitting beside her, putting a wet cloth on Rena's fore head.  
  
You're finally awake. Tea said.  
  
Rena sighed. What happened? she groaned, rubbing the side of her head. And who was that guy I saw?  
  
First of all, you passed out. Tea explained. And second, that guy that you saw was Yami older brother. And he wanted to meet you, without anyone collapsing.  
  
Well, this is something I thought I would never do. She said embarassed. Then it dawned on her. Oh man! I kissed the wrong guy!!  
  
Excuse me?  
  
I uh, gave Yami which I thought was Yugi peck on the cheek. I hope Yami wasn't shocked about it.  
  
Tea giggled. Well, I think he kind of enjoyed it. she said. Do you want to meet Yami though?  
  
I guess. Even though we've spoken before.  
  
Tea got up and went to the door. She opened it, letting Joey and Tristan (the two peeping Tom's) fall to the floor.  
  
she yelled. Get out of the way! Where's Yami?  
  
I'm over here. Yami said. Is she okay?  
  
She's fine. She wants to meet you.  
  
Yami walked into the bedroom, while Tea dragged Joey and Tristan out. She shut the door behind him. He blushed a little as he glanced at Rena.  
  
Uh, hi Rena.  
  
Nice to meet you the right way Yami.  
  
After a half hour explaining themselves, Rena and Yami talked about everything. Rena was a littie surprised with the fact that Yami was a pharaoh, but she kind of enjoyed being around with him. They both came out of the room and found everyone in the kitchen.  
  
Hey everyone. Yami said.  
  
Hi you two. Yugi said. You okay now Rena?  
  
I'm better. she said. But I have to get back home. Mom's probably wondering where I am.  
  
Rena said goodbye to Yugi, Yami and the others and took the public bus home. She found her home empty.  
  
she called out. Is anyone here?  
  
There was no answer. She found no one around, but she did find a note:  
  
Dear Rena,  
  
I've gone out with a bunch of people to go grocery shopping. I'll be back soon.  
  
Love Mom  
^_^  
  
Rena placed the note on the table and opened the fridge. She then heard the phone ring next to her. She lifted the reciever and placed it to her ear.  
  
she asked.  
  
End of chapter3  
  
Author's Note: Thanks foe your patience. (And the great reviews!!). I hope you enjoyed ch.3 (Note: Part two goes with the title better). Ch.4 will come later.  
  
Seto: I'm back. What'd I miss?  
  
Mokuba: Oh nothin' just D151LYING TO ME!!!  
  
Seto: You lied to my brother?! (Sparks fly)  
  
D151:I uh, just told him that he was going to be in ch.4 than ch.3. No big deal  
  
Seto: No big Deal?!  
  
Joey: Take it easy you jerk!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, Seto.  
  
D151: I-I'm sorry Mokuba. I promise you'll be in ch.4!  
  
Seto: I want that in writing!  
  
Tea: Well, I don't think you have to go that far...  
  
Bakura: Well, to keep everyone occupied, who wants some chocolate chip cookies?  
  
All: Yeah!!  
  
Yami: Well, we all hope that D151 will have enough time to do chapter 4, before Seto will get a hold of her.  
  
Seto: Remember D151, I want a contract that Mokuba will be in ever capter from now on.  
  
D151:NEVER!!! I'm not surrendering to you! Don't make me unleash my secret weapon!  
  
Seto: And what would that be?  
  
D151: (*whispers*) Y...Y...C!  
  
Seto: Nooooooo! (*runs away*)  
  
D151: Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Mokuba: I didn't find that funny...  
  
  



	4. "The Little Ducky Day...Part Two!"

Disclaimer: Listen! Here me shout! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Ahem.....thank you all...... Rena and her bratty sister, Lucy is mine, and so is the comedy and mushy parts in any parts of my stories. (Don't be mad at me for adding a Mary Sue. I got bored one day and added her for the heck of it!

  
  


D151: Well.....it's been a long time, hasn't it?

Yugi: Yeah. Where've you been?

D151: Let's just say.....I've been busy, of sorts.....

Seto: Planning my death sentence is more like it!

D151: It's not like any other authors haven't before.

Seto: *groans* Don't remind me!

Mokuba: You better have put me in this chapter!

D151: *sighs* Don't worry little Mokuba. I have this chapter made with you in it. (Even though it took me months to get everything done for this chapter!)

Mokuba: You better have me in it!

  
  


Alrighty! On with the ficcie!

  
  


Note: By the way, this chapter is dedicated to YYC, ES (you girls kick ass!!) , and to everyone who reviews my story(ies). (sobs) Thank you all!!!

Mokuba: Quit stalling and get on with it!

D151: Alright!!!

  
  


Chapter 4

"The Little Ducky Day....

Part Two!"

  
  


Last time on Angel's Nightmare's:

We left Rena answering the phone...

Still a Flashback

  
  


"Hello! Marshal residence!"

"Uh, hello. Is Rena there?"

"Speaking?"

"It's Seto Kaiba."

"Oh hi Seto! What's up?"

"I know it's sudden but....I uh, need someone to take care of my little brother Mokuba."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Believe me, you didn't want to know."

"Whh is that?"

"You'll find out in one life or another."

"So, why do you need a babysitter?"

"I'm in need of a babysitter because I have to be in a very important board meeting with another company, and I don't want him running around like a typical nutcase."

"And you need someone quick so anything won't go wrong with your Corporation." 

"Uh, right..."

Another phone was activated in between their conversation. "I'm not a 'typical nutcase'!" a whiny voice rang in Rena's ears. "Apologize to me right now Big Brother!"

"Mokuba! Get off the phone!" Seto yelled into Rena ear, almost breaking her eardrums.

"Not until you say you're sorry!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?" Kaiba sighed. "Now get off the phone!"

"'kay! Bye Rena!"

"Bye Mokuba!" Rena said. She then heard a click, then a groan from Seto. "Is that your brother?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunatly." Seto moaned. "Please? Will you help me?" he then asked desprately.

"Seto! I've never seen this side of you before."Rena said sarcasticly. " I think that punch really affected you from what I've heard about you."

"What have you heard....? Wait! forget I said that! Can you just help me? I'll pay you some money!" (A bit of ooc, isn't it?"

"I can't be bought..."

Seto gave a long sigh.

"....but I will help you with your tiny predicament."

"'Tiny'? I don't think you know what you're up against."

"I'll take my chances. I need to get out more instead of working on my studies." Rena insisted. "So, when do I have to be there?"

"Well, it's around 1:00pm right now, so.....around 4:00? How's that sound?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"I'll send a limo over to your house. I just need your address first." Seto explained. "And when you arrive, better prepare for the worst day of your life."

"I live to serve!" Rena said proudly.

"Ugh! O-okay then."

Rena gave him her address as she heard her mother arrive from the back door.

"Hello honey!" her mother called.

"Hi mom!" Rena called back to her.

Her mother came into the kitchen. "Is that one of your friends?"

"Yep! I need to go over to Seto Kaiba's house for babysitting his younger brother."

"Younger brother?" a bratty voice sounded behind Rena's mother. Rena flinched. As a young girl with short, dirty blond hair jumped out from her mother with an evil grin on her face. "Can I come too?"

"No way you little brat!" Rena yelled. "Go away Lucy!"

"Lucy?" Seto asked.

'My younger, whiny, 12-year-old bratty sister." Rena growled. "Just ignore her. I do."

"When do you need to go?"Rena's mom asked.

"4:00." 

"Oh dear."

"What is it mom?"

"I need to go to an appointment for a writer's gathering. I needed you to take care of Lucy while I'm gone."

"But mom?!" Rena pleaded. "I want to babysit his little brother! It's for a good cause."

"You're needed here." her mother said. "No excuses."

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it Rena. You're taking care of your sister."

"Damn!" Rena said under her breath.

"Uh, hello?" Seto called on the other line.

"Oh, sorry Seto." Rena said surprised. "I forgot that you were still there."

"Uh, why don't you and your sister come over instead? Maybe Lucy and Mokuba would get along."

"Really?! That would be great!" Rena said excited. "MOM! Can Lucy And I go over? (Thinking: 'What am I saying?')

"Well, if that's-"

"Please?! Can we go?" Lucy pleaded. "I'll be a good girl!"

"That would be a first." Rena muttered. Lucy glared at her.

"Umm....alright. You both can go." their mom said. "But I want you two to be on your best behaviour."

"Yaay!" the young girls cheered. 

"So is that a 'yes'?" Seto asked.

"Yep! See ya at four! Bye-bye!"

"See you later Rena." They both hung up their phones.

  
  


"Is she comin' over?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Kaiba said dryly. "Along with her younger sister, Lucy."

'Yes!' Mokuba thought to himself. 'More bodies for more torture!' He began to cackle evilly. Kaiba looked at him concerned.

"Listen Mokuba." Kaiba ordered. "I don't want you to think and/or do anything crazy while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why would I do that Big Brother?" Mokuba smiled sweetly.

"Don't give me that look!"

"I'll be a good boy!" Mokuba said, bounding down the hallway towards his bedroom, muttering: 'Until you leave! HAHA!'

  
  


Lucy and Rena arrived in front of the Kaiba Mansion. They both gaped at the size of it as the limo drove off to one of the garages.

"Wow!" Lucy said happily. "It's gargantuan!"

"I'll say."Rena said. "You might get lost in it."

"I will not!"

"Just come on. Seto and Mokuba are probably waiting."

The two girls walked up to the front door and Lucy pressed the intercom button. A woman's voice began to speak.

"Welcome. Please state your name for identification." the woman said.

"Oh uh, Lucy and Rena Marshal." Rena said shakily.

"Lucy and Rena Marshal....confirmed. Please enter."

"Uh, thank you." Rena said politely.

The solid oak door in front of them opened and Rena and Lucy nervously walked in. They looked at everything. Paintings, statues and furniture were placed everywhere. They both tried hard to keep their jaws from dropping. One of Setos butlers came up to them to welcome them.

"Welcome Miss Marshal ad little Miss Marshal." he said to them, taking a small bow. "Please make yourself comfortable. My master will be with you shortly."

"Um, thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Butler Guy." Lucy chimed in.

They both entered a vast livingroom with very many chairs, couches and toys everywhere. Lucy was so excited that she dived into a pile of toys nearby.

"Lucy!" Rena shunned. "That's very rude. You said that you'd be a good girl."

"So..."

"'So'?" Rena growled. "This is not a good step in the right direction."

"The butler guy said to make ourselves comfortable," Lucy said, throwing a small rubber ducky at her older sister. "So, I am!"

"Get over here and sit down!"Rena ordered.

"No! I won't!" Lucy whined.

"I said: GET OVER HERE!!" Rena yelled as she dived in the toy mound after her pesky sister.

Seto and Mokuba heard the commotion resonating from the ground floor. Mokuba ran down the stairs as Seto cooly walked down each step. He was set aback by the moving pile of toys in the middle of his livingroom.

"Get back here you little brat!" he heard a girlish voice said.

"You have to catch me first!" a more whiny voice said. 

"Uh, Rena?" asked Seto. "Is that you?"

Rena gave a small gasp from within the toy mound. Seto watched as the messy haired Rena emerged from the toy pile; her little sister in toe.

"Uh, hi Seto." she said embarrassed, her cheeks feeling a little hot. "Umm, sorry about the mess." She looked around to see toys sprawled around everywhere.

"That's alright Rena." Seto said kindly like a gentleman. "Mokuba was probably gonna mess the place up anyway."

A young boy with long black hair beside Seto began to glare at him. "I don't make that much of a mess!" the little boys voice ringing in Rena's ears. She could feel her cheeks feeling even hotter.

"So umm, this is Mokuba." Rena said, trying to change the subject.

The little boy looked up at Rena. "That's me!" he said, jogging up towards the two girls, kissing the top of both their hands and returning to his older brother. Seto shook his head with embarrassment.

"Nice to see you too Mokuba." Rena said, looking down at the whiny brat next to her. "And this is my sister, Lucy."

Lucy gracefully walked up to the two males and took a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." she said in her childish tone. She too, returned to her older sibling.

'Is she really my sister?' Rena thought to herself. 'She must be adopted.'

"Well, I must be going."Seto said. "The meeting will start soon."

"Alright then." Rena said. "Anything I should know before you go?"

"Just that all the numbers are on the fridge, Mokuba needs to be on a close watch and don't give him any sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yes. Sugar. I keep all the sweets in a large cabinet in the kitchen." he explained, giving her a set of keys. "Don't let him anywhere near these keys."

"Okay." she said. "Have fun at work."

"So long then." Seto said, going out the front door. Rena could hear tires screeching outside, leaving the three of them alone.

Mokuba and Lucy both ran back into the livingroom and plunged into the piles of toys while Rena went in search of a mirror to fix her hair. The little Mokuba began to cackle evilly.

"It seems that your sister has the keys to my mischief." he grinned.

"'Mischief' you say?" Lucy asked, joining into Mokubas plan. "I want to scheme!"

"Good! 'Cause I needed an assistant." Mokuba cackled, rubbing his hands together. "C'mon! Let's get 'Operation: Candy Snatch' in motion!"

  
  


Rena found a mirror nearby and tried to comb the knots out with her fingers (believe me, it wasn't pretty!!). She then heard little footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Lucy and Mokuba running in her direction with smiles on their faces. 

"Miss Rena? Can we play a game?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

"Uh, okay Mokuba. What game do you wanna play?"

"Let's play hide-and-go-seek!" Lucy said gleefully. "Please?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?!" Lucy and Mokuba pleaded together with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, okay." Rena said. "You two go hide while I'll count to twenty."

It's such a bad idea! And where were the maids and butlers? Let's just say they were having a day off thanks to Mokuba.

Rena closed her eyes and began to count. Mokuba and Lucy ran off to find a hiding spot.

"Where should we go?" Lucy whispered.

"Um....I have an idea!" Mokuba said. "C'mon!" He took Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the house. "Your sis didn't say anything about hiding outside the house." They both ran into the pool's storage room. 

"So, have you got a plan yet, evil genius?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, no..."

"What?! I thought you had a plan!"

"I did...at one point."

"UGH! Why did I agree to this?"

"'Cause you wanted to scheme."

"I wanted candy!"

"Don't worry. Our luck will change. I hope."

  
  


"Eighteen...nineteen...twenty!" Rena called. "Ready or not! Here I come!" she opened her and began searching. "I'm gonna find you both! I'm really good at this game!" She then put the candy keys on the table. "I don't think anyone will be taking these right now." And went to find our new troublemakers.

  
  


After awhile, Mokuba and Lucy were getting bored of waiting for Rena to find them. The two waited so long that they were getting restless.

"I'm thirsty!" Lucy whined. "I want to go inside for refreshment!"

"But we're supposed to be hiding." Mokuba whispered.

"But I need water. I'm parched! I'll dehydrate! I'll wilt like a delicate flower in the desert!" Lucy insisted, acting dramatic with every word. "I will die of thirst.....need......water...."She then acted like she was about to faint.

"Uh, in that case maybe we should go inside" Mokuba sweat dropped. "I guess I'm a little thirsty myself."

"Okay!"

Lucy and Mokuba cautiously looked everywhere for Rena, making sure they wouldn't get caught. They slowly entered and ran towards the kitchen.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Mokuba whispered

Lucy got up while Mokuba was getting some water. Lucy then noticed some thing interesting on the table.

'Well...I'll be...' she thought with an evil grin on her face. "Hey Mokuba! My dummy of a sister left the keys for our disposal."

"Oh come on." Mokuba said. "She wouldn't be that stupid, would she?"

"See for yourself" Lucy said, pointing at the keys.

"Well, I guess I could be wrong." he shrugged. "Where is Rena anyway?"

"Who cares?" Lucy said, picking up the keys. "Operation Candy Snatch: Successful! Now let's get on a sugar high!!"

"You read my mind!"

  
  


Rena looked everywhere for her sister and Mokuba. She was now heading for the kitchen.

'I can't find them anywhere...' she thought to herself. 'I wonder where they are....?' She then heard giggles and devilish laughter coming from within the kitchen. 'Oh no.....THE KEYS!!!' She ran into the kitchen to find a horrific sight.

There were cookies, candy, syrup, and tons of other sweets littering the floor. In the middle of it all sat Lucy and Mokuba: violently shaking and laughing their heads off.

"Lovely...sweets...." they both said over and over. "Lovely......sweets....."

"What on earth is going on?!" Rena demanded.

The two sugar-high kids finally noticed her and faced her with widely-grinned smiles. Rena was somewhat afraid by their now beady eyes. (Talk about a candy overload!!!)

"Oh...hi Big Sister!" Lucy said. "I guess our game didn't turn out the way you planned, huh?"

"Stop eating the sweets Lucy!" Rena ordered. "You too Mokuba!"

"Why should we Rena?" Lucy asked. She then turned to Mokuba. "What should we do to our Big Sister, Mokuba?"

"Let's play: 'Catch the Babysitter!'" he laughed, finishing the last bottle of syrup. "Who ever gets her first, gets to tie her up."

"You're supposed to listen to me!" Rena said. "I'm the babysitter around here!"

"So you're the babysitter?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Let's get her!"

They both rose and began to linger towards Rena.

"U-uh, hey! C'mon! B-be g-good l-little c-c-children...."Rena said. She then turned tail and ran for her life. "Eeeeeeep!!!"

  
  


End of Chapter 4

  
  


D151: Whew! Finally! I have another chapter done! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Mokuba: mmmmm......sweets.....

Seto: I have a bad feeling about it all.....

Mokuba: What about more rubber duckies?!

D151: I've decided to make it three parts instead of two!

Both: UGH!!! (fall over)

D151: What?

Seto: If it takes you that long to write a chapter. We'll be dead before you even finish!

D151: Shut up! (Whack) (thud!) Hmph!

Seto: OWW! You know that hurts!

D151:Serves you right.

  
  


Oh well, as you have read, I've changed it to three parts. I hope enjoy the next chapter in the works....

"The Little Ducky Day.....

Death by Duckies!!!"

  
  
  
  



	5. The Little Ducky Day: Death by Duckies!

Disclaimer: ...YGO is not mine....*sigh* If I have to say it one more time, I'm gonna die of repetition!  
  
Author's Note: I know that it has been a long while since I've been working on this story, but I was still having trouble with writer's block (weird that it's been going on for almost an entire year). I know that everyone is anxious about what happened to Rena in the previous chapter(I was held at gunpoint to actually work on it)(Don't worry. It's gonna get really good!)   
  
So, without further a do, the Next Chapter!!!  
  
Dedicated to Yami Yugi Chan(returns) and Earth Star!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"The Little Ducky Day:   
  
Death by Duckies!!!"  
  
Seto felt content as he exited his international corporation. He smiled boastfully as he thought of his new, improved technology now being distributed is stores all around the country. He slid into his blue Toyota Celcia and sped towards the front gates.   
  
"Have a nice day Master Kaiba," the gate controller said politely.  
  
Seto gave a slight wave as the gate slowly opened for his car to drive through. He drove off the driveway and cruised down the long street towards the stop lights. He waited patiently as he turned on some tunes.   
  
'Excellent, no traffic today. The day seems to be getting better and better.' he thought as he listened to the bass pounding in his back speakers.   
  
He also heard another sound resounding behind him. A faint revving of a few engines, grew louder and louder in the almost quiet street. He looked in his mirror to see three, very expensive cars, along with five motorcycles slowing down as they came closer to his vehicle.  
  
The mysterious vehicles crowded around Seto's sports car. The leading car (a red viper) came up to the driver's side of Seto's car and rolled down it's passenger's side window.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba," the driver said in a raspy, cocky voice. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Seto turned and faced the driver. He had recognized the driver's face before. He gave a slight scoff.  
  
"Everytime my day is going well, something ugly shows up and ruins it for me." Seto remarked. The last time I saw you, was before my battle with the white-haired phycho os his secluded island...I never thought that I'd get the 'privilege' to see you again, Bandit Keith."  
  
"I never thought that you'd remember me."  
  
Kaiba gave a small chuckle. "Are you still sulking around with that worthless 'Intercontinental Champion' title on your shoulders?" he insulted. "Or are you still moaning and groaning with the 'water-logged' humiliation from the "White Mop" I kept on hearing about?"  
  
Keith gave a low growl at the comment. "I may have had some bad run-ins- -"   
  
"'Run-ins'" Seto snorted. "From what I heard, it was more like a 'sliding' motion."  
  
Keith tried to shrug off the insults, but they were starting to sink into his skull. "...as I was saying, I may have had some rough spots, but that is over and done with Kaiba." Keith muttered. "Now, as you can see, I have strengthened since then, and I am ready to play a respectable duelist, someone around your lines." Some of Keith's cronies, chuckled at the slight joke.  
  
"You want to duel me here and now?" Kaiba sniggered. "I didn't think that an intersection was an appropriate place to duel."  
  
"No, no Kaiba. I was thinking of your theme park, Kaiba Land."  
  
"Hmph. So you want to be a loser in front of your gang-bang buddies in my theme park?"  
  
Seto snickered as Keith gave a short grunt. "Quite an honorable request coming to a Champion like me to await a defeat for you."  
  
"You want to duel me or what?!" Keith said, already on his last leg.  
  
"It's your choice." Kaiba agreed. "Hurry up with your cronies and get to the park. I'll be in after you."  
  
Bandit Keith, defying the laws of transportation, turned his car in the opposite and sped off while his gang followed in suit. Kaiba also turned his car around and headed towards his gigantic Theme Park, Kaiba Land.  
  
*Meanwhile, on a different change of pace...."  
  
"Mokuba!! We've done it!" Lucy cheered, dropping cookie crumbs all over the floor as she went. "Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
"First, we'll go up to my room." Mokuba snickered, chewing on some sugar-filled bubble gum. "I've got a 'little' surprise for Big Brother!"  
  
"Ooooh!!! I can't wait!" she said, bounding up the grand staircase. Then something came to her mind. "Hey Mokuba, I've been thinking. Has your brother been acting strange lately? I mean, around my sister?"  
  
Mokuba stopped at the top and glanced at her. "Come to think of it, he has been a little softer since his school year started, which is the same time he met Rena." Mokuba analyzed. "What about your sis?"  
  
"Well, ever since we moved, which is still a mystery why we left,...she was a little edgy at first." Lucy stated. "But now she's happier then ever."  
  
"And Seto doesn't talk about defeating Yugo Muto much anymore...."  
  
"And Rena was really looking forward to come over and see him today...Do you think they're...."  
  
"No...! My Big Brother?! That's impossible!"   
  
(Seto: HEY! That was uncalled for!   
  
D151: Sorry Seto-Honey, it needed to be said.)  
  
"Well...he could be...she could be...."  
  
"IN LOVE?!" they both said together. "YUCK!" They both winced at the sound of it.  
  
Together, they both sat down on the top step, feeling surprised. The sugar-high slowly subsiding at this point.  
  
"Who would've thought that my brother would be in love." Mokuba shuddered.  
  
"Rena has never had a boyfriend..."  
  
"...and Seto has never been in a relationship...."  
  
(D151: It's hard for Seto to have friends. Must be difficult for him to even have a girlfriend, isn't it?  
  
Seto: -.-*)  
  
Lucy stood up."Well, I guess it's up to us to set things right. What do you think Mokuba?"  
  
He looked up at her. "What do you mean? Try to make them be boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Not 'make them', 'ease them to'." Lucy said triumphantly. "I bet they don't even realize that they are in love."  
  
"Neither do we." Mokuba muttered.   
  
"Yes we do!" Lucy shot back. "Isn't it a great idea?"  
  
"I've never understood a romantic love scene, in life or a movie theater. I'm not gonna start now! Sorry Lucy, but I'm not agreeing to a love scheme."  
  
"C'mon Mokuba! It would be fun. Rena needs a love life, what about Seto?"  
  
"No, he just needs a life."  
  
"Well, that's somewhat of a love life."  
  
(Seto: What is this?! "Seto-Bashing Day"?)  
  
Mokuba gave a long sigh as he got up from his spot. "Hmmm...alright." he sighed. "But first, let's get this plan finished."  
  
"Alright!" Lucy cheered again. "Then, we'll get 'Operation: Match Maker' under wraps later!"   
  
* Back at Kaiba Land*  
  
"It looks like I will be the Victor of the match as well Bandit Keith." Kaiba laughed through pleasure. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning Attack!"  
  
Keith had nothing left to counter-attack Kaiba's Dragon. He stood angry as the white dragon raised it's mighty head and let out an enormous lightning beam, watching as it collided into Bandit Keith's monster, shattering it to pieces. The Life Point monitor screen that had shown Keith's points dropped to zero as Seto's Points remained a 1700 (a lucky shot that had come through from Keith)  
  
"NO! I lost again?!" Keith barked. "I can't believe this! First that Joey kid, then the duel Yugi Muto, and now this?!"  
  
"It just goes to show, you can't win to a good duelist, perfect, or stupid." Kaiba chortled. "You're just a wash-out now Keith."  
  
"Can it Kaiba! Or I'll- -"  
  
"Or you'll what, Keith? You're in my theme park, a public place. And with my security monitoring our every move as we speak, you and your so-called 'friends' wouldn't make it out alive."  
  
Bandit Keith's group began to stir, but Keith raised a hand to settle them. He looked at Kaiba with a grin of satisfaction.   
  
"Don't worry, Seto Kaiba. We wouldn't do anything, rash." Keith sneered calmly. He stepped off the platform and stood in-front-of his gang. "We'll be seeing you sometime later Kaiba. And next time, I won't lose to you."  
  
Seto watched as Keith walked to the exit doors, his gang followed in tow. He scoffed as the door slammed behind them.  
  
"You can think that way, Keith." Seto said to the silence, walking off his platform. "There probably won't be a next time."   
  
Seto looked at his watch. "I better get home now."he said, eyes widened. "I hope that Rena listened to what I told her. I don't want to find her dead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keith exited the doors with a terrible feeling of hatred in his eyes. His duel with Kaiba went by so quickly, he felt that he was only there for a few short minutes. His partners behind him were converging with themselves about what they had just witnessed.  
  
"That duel was fierce! I can't believe that Keith lost." said one astonished.  
  
"Yeah, no wonder Kaiba is ranked one of the best." said another. "Why did it have to end?"  
  
"Why?" a girl chimed in. "Because that Kaiba is a no good cheat, that's why! If he wasn't in his own place of tricks, Keith wouldn't have lost."  
  
"Enough out of all of you!" Keith ordered. Everyone fell silent as he went to his car. "I lost, that's all. It's just another set back."  
  
"Then what do you plan to do?"  
  
Keith thought to himself. 'Yes, what am I going to do?' He started to laugh, his gang stared at him surprised. "I'll duel him, at a different place, at a different time." he explained. "When he doesn't feel so protected.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" another girl asked.  
  
Keith closed his car door. "We're going for a drive! Everyone, get your rides!"  
  
Everyone cheered as they got on their vehicles and drove out of the parking lot. Keith took the lead as he thought, 'I'll get you back, Kaiba!'  
  
*Back at the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Seto finally arrived at the mansion, safe and sound. He pressed a small remote button to open the parking garage door, parked his Celcia, and headed for the front door. As he opened the door...he heard nothing. As he shut the door behind him, he could feel an eerie silence around him. He looked around to find everything in order, not an object out if place. Something was wrong, and he knew it.  
  
'It's quiet...' he thought to himself, a worried look etched on his face. '...too quiet.'  
  
He became weary as he began to search the main rooms. He checked the Livingroom, the Library, his office- everything seemed to be the same as when he left, untouched. This seemed to make him even more agitated. He finally checked the Kitchen....  
  
"Lucy? Mokuba?....Rena?" he called.  
  
Silence answered back- there was no one in sight. Everything was clean, tidy, very confusing. Seto thought for a moment.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked himself. He began to pace across the kitchen tile, thinking where the three were gone to, until he noticed the candy cabinet slightly opened- then he thought the worst. "Oh no!"  
  
He ran over to the cabinet and flung opened the door, nearly bending the hinges out of their screws. Each and every little chocolate chip or candy bar seemed to have disappeared. All that was left was a bunch of wrappers littering the shelves. Seto shut the cabinet door slowly to rethink the matter.  
  
'This can be a good thing, or a bad thing.' he pondered, trying to think of the good side of the situation. Unfortunately, he could only think of the horror that could possibly come out of all this. 'I need some air. I just hope that they just went somewhere....'  
  
He went outside to the pool to refresh his mind near the edge of the shallow end. He tried to rethink his day, wondering how had it turned up this way. 'Why is this happening to me? And on a day like this?!' he thought. 'Is there some force out there looking over my every move?' (D151: ^.^0 *sweetly* no...not really! Tee Hee!) He began to pace again near the pool's edge.  
  
"Rena? Mokuba? Lucy? Are you here, anywhere?!" he called, not getting a response.  
  
He resumed his pacing, until he heard a faint thumping noise coming from nearby. He was turning in all directions, trying to find the source of the sound. He began his search again, now having a slight clue of where the three might be.   
  
He traced the muffled sounds to the small pool closet where all the supplies were kept. He grimaced as he raised a shaky hand to the doorknob. He slowly turned the knob, then ripped the door open to find a surprising sight.  
  
Rena sat, perched on a folding picnic chair with both her hands and feet bound together, her eyes and mouth covered with cloth. He noticed that she had tried to get herself unbound, for she was sitting in an unusual position (or was she like that on purpose?). Her cloth-covered head turned away as light poured into the small room. She sounded like she was trying to say something, but Seto could only hear muffled tones flowing into his ears.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" Seto said shocked, trying to get in to untie her. "Rena? Are you all right?"  
  
Rena recognized his voice and began to violently shake her head, trying to shout a warning to him, but the gag was wrapped tightly against her mouth, she couldn't pronouce anything. She started to squirm to get him away from her so he couldn't untie her. But Seto held a firm grip on her as he fumbled to untie the ropes on her wrists.  
  
"Hold still! I'm trying to help you!" he shouted, trying to make her understand.   
  
He finally got the ropes off her arms as she reached for the gag on her mouth. She tore the piece of cloth off and screamed. "SETO!! RUN! It's a trap!"  
  
Before Seto could ask why, he heard a slight *click* behind Rena. A loud rumbling sounded from above them as the ground began to shake below them. Seto and Rena tried as fast as they could to get into the closet, but were unsuccessful....  
  
A slight squeaking noise could be heard as objects began to rain from the sky. Seto covered his head as a whole raid of small rubber ducks began to flood the pool and the entire backyard. Rena, being as clumsy as she was tried to remain balanced with her legs still tied, with the flow of yellow ducks pummeled her head. A song began to sound as two, childish, squeaky, off-key voices began to pound out of sound speakers nearby:  
  
"It's raining DUCKS!  
  
Hallelujah!  
  
It's raining DUCKS!  
  
HEY HEY!!!...."  
  
  
  
"MOKUBA!!!" Seto yelled to the speakers. "TURN IT OFF!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Fortunately, it was Mokuba. Rena also recognized Lucy's voice as well, for she was beginning the second verse of 'It's raining DUCKS!'. Unfortunately, neither Mokuba nor Lucy could not even hear Seto's pleading for everything to cease due to the loud racket of noise and the unlimited number of rubber duckies still falling from the sky. Rena tried to hop around to seek shelter from it all, but stumbled on a nearby squeaking ducky. She finally lost her balance and fell over. Lucky enough, she landed on something soft, and wet....  
  
Seto could see a glimpse of a moving object through the waterfall of rubber ducks. He could only see the human shaped object fall over and land into the deepest part of the pool. He then could see a body now a little more clearly as the rain of rubber ducks begin to recede. He then heard a voice, different from the agonizing singing racking his brain.  
  
"Seto! Help!!" he heard a girl's voice, along with loud splashing and small showers of ducks erupted around the body. "Help Seto! I can't swim!!!"  
  
"Rena!" he shouted as he dove into the flow of duckies.  
  
(D151: And now for the weather! Today we will be experiencing a slight Ducky Storm at Seto's Mansion this evening, followed by the pounding of 'It's Raining Ducks" in your ears, which will be recorded to be sold at music stores everywhere in the country! In other news- -  
  
Seto: Hey! What's goin' on?! What happened to the story?  
  
Rena: Yeah! I'm drowning, remember?  
  
D151: Don't worry, everything will be alright in the end.  
  
Yami: Will Kaiba drown? I will pay anything to see that!  
  
Seto: Knock it off Yami!  
  
D151: Just listen! Back to the chapter!)  
  
Rena could feel her lungs burning, trying so hard to catch a breath through her flailing of arms. She didn't know which end was up, as she felt her body begin to sink to the floor of the pool.  
  
Her mind was racing. 'Am I drowning?' she thought, as sh brushed against the bottom, her body now motionless. 'If this is the end, aren't I supposed to see my life pass before my eyes?'  
  
She felt something wrap around her chest as she was being pulled by some force. She didn't hear anything around, except her own slow heartbeat pounding in her chest.  
  
'What is that sound? Another heartbeat? I feel something warm...a firm grasp wrapped around me...it feels...nice.'  
  
Air rushed into Rena's lungs as she broke to the surface. She still felt both arms around her as she was being pulled to shallow water. She was lifted onto the edge of the pool as a shadow loomed over her. Being afraid, she tried to kick the stranger away from her. The shadow fell back and landed into the pool. She blacked out from over-exertion.  
  
  
  
Rena awoke again on a comfortable ,reclined laz-y-boy chair. Her eyes began to focus as she began to recognize a few faces. She was back in the Livingroom. She noticed both Mokuba and Lucy looking scared and embarrassed on a couch opposite from her seat. Seto was no where to be seen. Lucy looked up to find her sister awake, her own tears still flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Rena!" she said running up to her, giving Rena the most loving hug she could give. "You're...you're not dead!"  
  
"Of course I'm not." Rena said, a little dazed. "What happened?"  
  
"It's good to see that you're up." someone behind them said. The stranger came up to Rena's seat. "I'm the Kaiba family doctor, Dr. Roberez, Dr. 'Rob' for short. How are you feeling?"  
  
Rena was trying to raise herself up, but decided not to because of her dizziness. "I-I guess I'm okay. What happened? Where's Seto?"  
  
"From what I've heard from these two little trouble-makers tell me, I say that you almost drowned in a pool of rubber ducks by the looks of things." Dr. Rob laughed. "But I think it was more the water, than the ducks."  
  
"Where is Seto?" Rena said anxious.  
  
"You're rescuer is in the kitchen, icing the side of his head. You are a lot stronger than you appear."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Another being came into view. She realized that it was Seto, with an ice-pack held up to the side of his head, also noticing some swelling from under the pack. 'Oh crap!' she thought realizing that he was the 'stranger'.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Seto asked.   
  
"A little under the weather, I suppose she is." Mokuba laughed. Everyone chuckled at the joke.  
  
"I feel fine, I guess." Rena answered. "What about you Seto?"  
  
"Thinking that I should invest in pain-killers." he said, a slight smile appearing on his face.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Dr. Rob checked his watch. "It is 10:00."  
  
"Oh no!" Rena said surprised. "It's late! Lucy and I have to get home!" Rena tried to get up again, but Seto held her back.  
  
"No need." Dr. Rob said as Seto gently pushed Rena back into her seat. She didn't resist. "I have already called your Mother and explained the situation." he explained. "I have also insisted that you and your sister spend the night here at the Kaiba mansion so you won't over-exert yourself, Doctor's orders."  
  
"Did mom actually say that?" Rena said dumbfounded. She sleep? At Seto's mansion? With Seto? In his Mansion?  
  
"As he said, Doctor's orders." Lucy repeated. "First baby sitting, now a sleep-over!"  
  
"And you also agreed to this Seto?"   
  
Seto looked away and began to blush a light shade of red. "I'm only going by 'Doctor's orders'." he slightly stammered. A girl? Sleeping in his house?  
  
"Then it's agreed." Dr. Rob said. "Lucy and Rena will be spending the night. I will check up on you, Rena, in the morning. You all have a good evening." He began to pack his things. As he left for the door, he gave a slight wink to Lucy and Mokuba. Mokuba gave a small thumbs-up as Dr. Rob opened the door. "I will see you all in the morning!" He shut the door and was on his way.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as the four remained in the Livingroom. None of them moved out of their spot as each passing second had come and gone. Lucy finally broke the silence.  
  
"Can I have dibs on the biggest bed?! Please?"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
(Note: No Rubber Duckies were harmed during the making of this chapter.)   
  
Well, there you have it! Chapter 5! Wasn't it funny? I am really sorry that it took me so long to write, but the writer's block really got to me. Hopefully I won't take so long to write the next chapter. Til then!   
  
Be back for the next chapter!   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"The Sleepless Sleep-Over!" 


End file.
